シークレットサービスと秘密のしもべ
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: Ririchiyo Shirakiin adalah putri tunggal keluarga konglomerat Shirakiin. Dia terkenal dengan sifat cool dan kecerdasannya dalam hal pelajaran. Tapi, Soushi Miketsukami, butler pribadinya sendiri, membuat dirinya bingung dan menyukainya.


**シークレットサービスと秘密のしも****べ**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Coco Fujiwara**

By: **Akizuki Airy**

Genre: Romance, Slice of Life, Comfort, Ecchi, etc (extra: hati-hati dengan adegan 18+)

Chara: Ririchiyo Shirakiin (Main), Soushi Miketsukami, etc.

Rate: **M**

Summary: Ririchiyo Shirakiin adalah putri tunggal keluarga konglomerat Shirakiin. Dia terkenal dengan sifat _cool_ dan kecerdasannya dalam hal pelajaran. Tapi, Soushi Miketsukami, _butler _pribadinya sendiri, membuat dirinya bingung dan menyukainya.

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, no EYD, 18+ (tidak layak dibaca anak polos #plakk :v)

*_Ririchiyo POV_*

Sepatuku menginjak anak tangga satu per satu. Tangga yang terlalu panjang ini membuatku marah dan rasanya aku ingin menaiki lift daripada tangga seperti ini. Kakiku mencoba melangkah lebih cepat dan pada akhirnya…

"Huwaa~~~!"

Karena terlalu cepat melangkah, sepertinya aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Kakiku menabrak salah satu anak tangga dan membuat sepatuku lepas.

*Bruuuk!*

_Heh? Kenapa ini… _

"Ririchiyo_-sama_, anda harus lebih berhati-hati jika berjalan."

Aku masih mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingku, tapi tanpa melihat pun aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang menopang tubuhku.

"Un, _wakatta_."

Aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan dingin.

*_Normal POV_*

Ririchiyo Shirakiin, putri tunggal dari keluarga konglomerat Shirakiin adalah seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun yang berwajah cantik. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan iris matanya yang berwarna _violet_. Meskipun umurnya sudah 15 tahun, tingginya baru 145 cm. Meskipun berwajah cantik, dia memiliki sifat cuek dan dingin. Itulah yang membuatnya berbeda dengan remaja seumurannya.

Karena Ririchiyo adalah seorang gadis yang lemah, dia mempunyai _butler_ pribadi bernama Soushi Miketsukami. Soushi adalah seorang lelaki berumur 22 tahun. Dia memiliki surai berwarna putih. Bola matanya memiliki dua warna berbeda, sebelah kanan berwarna _blue-sapphire_ dan sebelah kiri berwarna lemon. Dan seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Soushi menjaga Ririchiyo dengan sangat baik.

*_Back to Ririchiyo POV_*

Meskipun Soushi adalah _butler_-ku sendiri, tapi terkadang aku kesal dengannya. Dia suka sekali menggodaku! Termasuk hari ini, dia pasti punya maksud tersendiri saat menangkap tubuhku yang hampir terjatuh di tangga.

Aku lalu menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa ruang keluarga. Dengan santainya aku membuka _iPad _milikku dan mulai _browsing_ di internet. Bisa dibilang, aku bukan tipe gadis yang suka belajar. Aku juga tidak diwajibkan belajar oleh orangtuaku. Tapi entah kenapa nilai mata pelajaranku diatas rata-rata.

"Soushi, bisa tolong siapkan secangkir teh?" pintaku kepada Soushi.

"_Haii_, _wakarimasta _Ririchiyo_-sama_." jawab Soushi dengan patuh.

Aku harap Soushi tidak berbuat kesalahan atau sesuatu yang abnormal (?).

Dalam beberapa menit, Soushi telah datang sambil membawa nampan. Aku bisa melihat nampan berisi cangkir teh, teko berisi teh (tentunya) dan dia juga menambahkan _dessert _berupa pudding panggang.

"Ririchiyo_-sama_, silahkan." Soushi menaruh nampan tersebut di meja.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_, Soushi." aku membetulkan posisi dudukku di sofa.

"_Dou itamashite_, Ririchiyo_-sama_." Soushi hanya memasang sebuah senyum yang membuatku hampir pingsan.

_Ah, jangan berulah lagi, Soushi!_

Mungkin dia hanya satu-satunya lelaki baik yang pernah kutemui? Aku jarang menemui lelaki sebaik dia. Selain itu, dia juga lumayan… #plakk (author: siapa yg nampar? O.o)

_Ah, kau mulai lagi, Ririchiyo!_

Aku mencoba melupakan semua isi pikiranku dan segera melahap sesendok puding panggang yang tadi kuambil. Aku mengunyahnya dengan cukup cepat, hingga aku menjadi tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku terbatuk-batuk.

"Ririchiyo_-sama_, _daijoubu desuka_?" Soushi dengan cepat menuangkan teh dan memberikannya kepadaku.

Aku meminum teh perlahan dan menghela nafas lega.

"_Haii_, _daijoubu_." jawabku sambil menaruh cangkir teh di meja.

"Ririchiyo_-sama_, sebaiknya jika makan tidak perlu terburu-buru. Nanti tersedak seperti tadi." nasihat Soushi sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir.

"Huh, _wakatta_." aku menjawab dengan sedikit kesal sambil mengambil _iPad _milikku.

Tentu saja, aku sangat kesal ketika Soushi menasihatiku! (author: wew, _Tsundere_ ya :P)

"_Etto_, Ririchiyo_-sama_…" Soushi tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"_Nande_?" aku menengok dengan cepat dan masih memasang wajah kesal.

_Heeeeeeee….?! Chotto matte… Soushi?! _(author: hayooo… kenapa tuh :P)

Wajah Soushi sangat dekat dengan wajahku, bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menyentuh kulitku.

_Uwaaaaaah…?! Apa yang kau lakukan, Soushi?!_ *_blushing_*

"Kenapa wajah Ririchiyo_-sama_ cemberut begitu? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Soushi.

"Uuuuummm… _nandemonai_…" jawabku sambil mencoba menjaga jarak.

"Hn, _souka_?"

Wajah Soushi semakin dekat ke wajahku. Dalam posisi ini, jantungku bisa meledak! (author: jantung mana bisa meledak O.o). Wajahku terasa panas dan aku hanya bisa menahan nafas.

"Ririchiyo_-sama_…" bisik Soushi tepat di telingaku.

"U… uh… _dame_…" aku hanya bisa mengeluh.

Tubuhku membeku, benar-benar membeku! Aku mencoba menggerakkan jemariku dan saat aku mencoba menggerakkan jemariku, tiba-tiba tangan Soushi menyentuh tanganku dan mencengkeramnya dengan erat. Aku bisa pingsan dalam posisi seperti ini, bahkan amnesia dalam sekejap. Aku berusaha menjauh, tapi Soushi terus mendekat hingga akhirnya aku melompat menjauh darinya. Dia tampak kaget melihat reaksi-ku, tapi dia tersenyum kembali. Pipiku yang masih merona membuatku semakin salah tingkah. Aku akhirnya berlari ke kamarku dan membanting pintunya, bahkan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Tubuhku merosot di balik daun pintu yang terkunci dan bernafas cepat. Aku memegang dadaku yang masih berdetak dengan cepat dan pipiku yang masih memerah. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian barusan dan berusaha membuangnya jauh-jauh. Tubuhku merangkak ke _spring bed_ milikku dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Perlahan, aku tertidur sambil berusaha melupakan semua yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah…

Seperti biasa, Soushi menjemputku dengan limosin hitam di sekolah. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat _fans_-ku berkumpul mengeliliku dan limosinku. Aku benci hal itu, bahkan kalau bisa aku ingin menghancurkan mereka semua. Dengan cepatnya, aku memasuki limosin dan menyuruh Soushi mengemudi lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Meskipun dia terlihat bingung dengan tingkahku, tapi dia melaksanakannya dengan baik.

Berusaha melupakan kejadian kemarin, aku segera turun dari limosin setelah sampai di rumah. Memasuki rumah lalu segera melesat ke kamarku tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Aku ingin menjaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari Soushi.

Baru saja aku membuka _iPad _milikku, Soushi sudah datang sambil membawa nampan berisi jus jeruk dan sepotong kue yang penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis _berry_ diatasnya.

"_Arigatoo_." aku hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan cepat dan menaruh makanan yang dibawa Soushi ke atas meja.

"_Dou itamashite_, Ririchiyo_-sama_." Soushi menunduk, "_Etto_, apakah Ririchiyo_-sama_ ingin saya membawakan sesuatu yang lain?"

"Tidak, segini saja sudah cukup." aku menjawab sambil melihat _iPad _milikku, bahkan berusaha cuek kepada Soushi.

"_Souka_?" tanya Soushi tidak percaya.

"_Haii_." jawabku sambil mengalihkan perhatian ke _iPad_.

Mendadak, aku punya firasat buruk. Soushi menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di meja. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Soushi, _nande_?" tanyaku bingung. Tangan kananku masih memegang _iPad_.

Dan yang paling membuatku kaget, Soushi menaiki _spring bed_ lalu menahan tubuhku di situ. _iPad _milikku terlempar ke lantai, untungnya tidak pecah. Tubuhku tertindih kuat oleh tubuh Soushi dan aku hanya bernafas pelan.

"Ukh… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku bingung, masih berusaha bernafas.

"Ririchiyo_-sama_ bersikap aneh hari ini, " Soushi menggeleng pelan, "Aku benci tidak dipedulikan seperti itu."

"Ta… tapi…!" ucapanku terputus karena Soushi menekan tubuhku lebih kuat dan memegang bahuku.

"_Gomen ne_, Ririchiyo_-sama_." Soushi tersenyum dan meraba pipi kiriku.

"Apa yang… hentikan. Aku tidak bisa… bernafas…" ucapanku terputus-putus dan aku berusaha menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku yang kalah dengan berat badan Soushi.

"Tenang saja, kau akan menikmatinya…" Soushi meraba seluruh tubuhku dan membuat tubuhku gemetar dengan sendirinya. Firasatku buruk sekali.

"Jangan bilang kau…" aku menggertakkan gigiku dengan pipi memerah.

"Kenapa Ririchiyo_-sama_ tahu tentang itu? Bukankah Ririchiyo_-sama_ masih dibawah umur?" tanya Soushi dengan nada menggoda.

"Ah, tidak… tidak…" aku menggeleng kuat.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ririchiyo_-sama_, oke?" Soushi melepas kemejaku dengan cepat, seolah dia merobeknya.

"…!" mataku membelalak lebar ketika melihatnya.

Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku dan pada saat itu, aku merasakan Soushi menyentuh lembut bibirku dengan bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

-_Tsuzuku_!-

[A/N]

wew, nie fic paling parah yang prnh kubuat, ya hahaha –"\ #gk lucu

di umurku yang ke-13 thn aku telah membuat fic seperti ini, hng mungkin krn terinspirasi saat aku mulai melihat banyk gambar ecchi di timeline fb :P

oke, silahkan review! terserah klo kalian mw bilang klo aq otak ecchi atau semacamnya! just for fun!


End file.
